purple_sheepfandomcom-20200213-history
Just a normal day for purple shep and failboat
JUST A NORMAL DAY FOR PURPLE SHEP AND FAILBOAT the video starts with failboat playing mario rabbids kingdom battle and purple shep interrupting him about "giant baskets in the sky with eggs in them". Failboat asks Shep about it being something to do with the Easter Bunny, and Purple Shep responds by telling Failboat that he already knows about the bunny. Failboat, slightly suspicious, asks Shep about what he did to the bunny and shep says he did nothing, twice, in a row. he then asks failboat about coloured scrambled eggs. in another room in Failboats house, Shep tells him about his time facing off against a "puppy" in a department store. Failboat then asks Shep about the story and the basket and Shep tells him to forget about the story and the two are sent outside immediately by Purple Shep. when outside Shep tells Failboat about a door, to which he says he already knows what a door is. they then looked outside and there they saw a giant basket in the sky with eggs in it- shooting lasers. Purple Shep tells Failboat about the fact he forgot about that important detail. Failboat, slightly annoyed asks why he forgot about that detail and Shep responds by saying he forgot what he ate 2 minutes earlier, even though it is 3 minutes into the video, hinting that he even has little memory about time frames, to which Failboat says "fair point, anyways what do we have to do, there is a giant egg basket in the sky that is ravaging the land, what should we do?". Purple shep then responds that he failed to shoot it with his handy dandy bazooka, which Failboat asks about it and Shep responds by quoting about using it, hilariously to make, super grilled cheese, to which Failboat says that Shep would be eating charcoal. Shep then tells Failboat that he thought long and hard about the situation , which is soon to be revealed to being around 20 hours, meaning failboat was really concentrating on the mario rabbids game for way too long. Shep then tells Failboat about his banana stick thing, to which Failboat says it is his scythe. soon after Purple Shep tells failboat about not flying but being able to "swim in the sky" to which failboat pukes and Shep tells him that everyone burps. Failboat then tells Shep he got thy scythe and to go on. the two then are seen flying into the laser basket, destroying it in the process and, seconds later, the falling scythe takes out a pig as the two land in the middle of TNT town. failboat then tells shep that the basket would be sturdy, to which Shep asks about the definition of sturdy, and Failboat says that his brain is not sturdy, causing Shep to yell "hey". and failboat says that is over, until; Shep discovers Giant christmas baskets with elves shooting out macaroni, and failboat yells that he wants to go back and the screen goes black. at the end of the video Failboat is singing a song and Shep complements him. Category:Purple Shep's Videos Category:Videos